


silverflint genderswap

by barlows



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Edit, Fanart, Genderswap, how do you use these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barlows/pseuds/barlows
Summary: For Sweety_Mutant who requested an all female silverflint fanart.Happy holidays!





	silverflint genderswap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweety_Mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/gifts).



 

  
  
  
  


  
I guess you know these faces but just in case: Jessica Chastain as Flint and Hannah John-Kamen as Silver.  
Again. I hope you approve of this casting :) (and the manips)

 


End file.
